


Парабатай

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Джейс сидел в лофте Магнуса, напротив своего парабатай, который смущался и пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы о чем-то его спросить.— Да что ты все мнешься? Выкладывай, Алек, в чем дело?





	Парабатай

Джейс сидел в лофте Магнуса, напротив своего парабатай, который смущался и пытался собраться с мыслями, чтобы о чем-то его спросить.  
— Да что ты все мнешься? Выкладывай, Алек, в чем дело?  
Тот шумно выдохнул и сказал:  
— Так… хорошо. Помнишь, когда мы были в Идрисе, до того как узнали правду о том, что Себастьян это Джонатан, ты предлагал мне кое-что? Когда я перевязывал твою разбитую руку?  
Джейс попытался напрячь память, но ничего толкового так и не вспомнил. То была тяжелая ночь: родину нефилимов атаковали демоны, среди Конклава был сплошной раздор, многие тогда погибли.  
— О чем именно ты говоришь? — уточнил он.  
— Ну… ты спрашивал про мои отношения с Магнусом. И… мои чувства. В общем, тогда ты предложил поцеловать тебя для проверки… Я согласен.  
Это было хорошо, что Джейс сидел на диване. Очень хорошо! Просто замечательно! Потому что его парабатай только что отправил его в нокаут своим предложением поцеловаться. Поцеловаться!!! Находясь в доме у его парня, который является Верховным Магом Бруклина!  
— Ты с ума сошел? — Уточнил он у Алека.  
— Нет! Я абсолютно серьезен. Мне это нужно. Очень-очень! Чтобы кое-что доказать. Вот прям позарез. Прямо сейчас — было бы вообще идеально!  
После этой пылкой, но сбивчивой речи, нефилим пересел на диван, на котором располагался блондин. В общем и целом, Алек всегда был очень серьезным и спокойным парнем. Джейс знал его, как никого другого, они были парабатай. Джейс никогда не боялся Алека, да и в принципе старался не проявлять слабости. Только вот сейчас ему жутко захотелось отодвинуться. А в идеале встать с дивана. Так у него хотя бы маневренности больше будет. Именно этой идеей он и воспользовался.  
— Бро, но вы ведь вместе с Магнусом. Любовь-морковь и все такое. Это не красиво по отношению к нему, — проговорил парень, отходя подальше от своего друга.  
— Это не проблема, уверяю тебя! Не думай о Магнусе. Вообще ни о чем не думай.  
Алек тоже поднялся, и вот это вот очень сильно настораживало.  
— Джейс, всего один единственный поцелуй. О большем не прошу. Если, конечно, ты сам не попросишь, — проговорил нефилим таким тоном и так улыбнулся, что блондину не просто захотелось уйти, а выпрыгнуть с разбега из окна и составить конкуренцию Дорожному Бегуну, которого преследует Гадкий Койот.  
— Я, пожалуй, откажусь. Если ты не видишь в этом ничего страшного, то твой парень может с этим не согласиться.  
— Хочешь, я позвоню Магнусу и спрошу у него разрешения? — Томно выдохнул Алек.  
— Чтобы он превратил меня в пепел, или что еще хуже, в утку?  
— Уверяю, ему известны мои мотивы. Никаких возражений не последует.  
Алек медленно приближался, а в голове Джейса сами собой сменялись картинки из передач Энимал Планет, в которых хищники настигали свою жертву.  
— Как-то у вас тут жарко… Может на балкончик выйдем? Воздухом подышим… — Предложил блондин, мысленно добавив: а я сделаю ноги и пришлю твоего парня-мага разбираться чем ты одержим.  
— Предпочитаешь более романтичную обстановку? — Спросил Мистер Очарование, который вдруг завладел Алеком.  
— Эм… Знаешь… мы еще обсудим твою просьбу, но потом. А сейчас мне срочно нужно идти. У меня очень важные дела с Клери!  
— Я так тебя воспламенил, что ты бежишь к своей девушке? — развеселился парень. — Интересно, что будет с тобой после поцелуя?  
— Мне правда пора. Тем более Магнус как-то сказал, что если я еще хоть раз явлюсь к нему не по делу, то он телепортирует меня в Эдом. Не хочу рисковать. Особенно когда ты здесь.  
Алек пожал плечами.  
— Как скажешь. Еще увидимся. В Институте.  
Он подмигнул своему парабатай, который пулей вылетел в двери, едва не сбив Магнуса и даже не поздоровавшись с ним. Маг посмотрел вслед улепетывающему охотнику и присвистнул.  
— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Александр! Все как ты и говорил, не прошло и получаса, а он испарился. Надеюсь, надолго.  
— Поверь, в ближайшее время Джейс не объявится. Так что с тебя двадцатка.  
— Никогда больше не буду с тобой спорить на тему того, с кем ты связан руной парабатай, — проворчал Магнус, вручая победителю выигранную ставку. — Как ты это сделал?  
— Пришлось использовать очень грязный прием. Зато больше он не будет нам мешать, — проговорил Алек, притягивая своего мага и целуя его, — никто больше нас не прервет, — пробормотал он, повторяя поцелуй. — Только ты и я…

И в этот момент у них под ногами раздалось мяуканье. Главнокомандующий просил уделить внимание и ему тоже. Но с котом, в отличие от Джейса, договориться было куда проще.


End file.
